n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Release - Hyoton Jutsu
Academy Reido Point Description: The very foundation upon which all Hyoton is based upon. By using chakra to manipulate water and wind, a hyoton user is able to freeze an available water source which can then be used for Ice or Snow based Ninjutsu. Hyoton users are able to use this ability to freeze moisture found within the enviroment in order to create ice in any situation as long as moisture is present. This jutsu is required for the rest of the techniques in this tree. Reinigiri Grip Description: By forcing chakra onto the their feet, the shinobi is able to walk atop of snow with ease and move around on Ice with no problem whatsoever. This jutsu is mandatory for most shinobi as it allows them to be a master of their element and enviroment. Genin Koori Waku No Jutsu Slide Technique Description: A usefull technique for dodging or manuevering around upon the battlefield. As long as their is a small amount of water located near or around the users feet they are able to force chakra through their feet and instantly freeze the moisture and use it as a slide of sorts. This technique makes the water stretch out and create ice for the user to slide upon as long as their is sufficient amount of moisture. This jutsu can be used to avoid oncoming techniques and attacks, or just for moving quicker than one is normally able to run. Shikki Kansei No Jutsu Trap Technique Description: A jutsu that can be used in a variety of situations. By manipulating some sort of moisture that be spit, water, etc by focusing chakra into it before it is thrown, the user is able to make the moisture freeze upon contact with human skin. This jutsu is mostly used to trap an opponent or his body parts in a shell of ice. The ice can be broken by most regular means but can be very annoying to deal with when multiple portions of the opponent are frozen. Retsu Kaze No Jutsu Breeze Technique Description: By using a source of water and throwing it into the air just the moisture in the air itself if Chuunin/Jounin the user is able to force the moisture to spin around and form a very cold and harsh breeze to swirl around the user, extending forth from the user for about twenty feet. This wind seems to bite the skin and if one is not used to a very cold climate, they could find themselves in trouble. The particles of ice within the air also tear at exposed skin, causing minor cuts. Hyouga Bunshin No Jutsu Bunshin Technique Description: A clone formed entirely out of ice. This bunshin is formed of compacted and very dense ice. The result of the compact ice is a clone that is very hard to destroy and is fully capable of combat although it does lack any sort of chakra. Where most clones are only able to take one or two hits, the Hyouga bunshin is able to withstand multiple blows, with the ice chipping away as each attack lands. This bunshin is very weak against Katons. Koorikoku Carving Description: Forcing chakra into ice the user is able to carve the ice into any item they can think of making. The only restriction of this jutsu is that they must have an equal amount of ice in order to carve out the item/weapon they wish to create. Chuunin Hyouga Kassha No Jutsu Block Technique Description: By freezing a moderate amount of ice the user is able to create a ten foot tall and ten feet wide block of ice. The block by itself is very hard and can withstand various attacks. cannot withstand Katons. By using the small amount of wet ice near the bottom of the block the user is able to move the block towards the enemy or position it so that it can withstand a fair amount of damage. Hyougatama Sphere Description: By placing a moderate amount of water between their hands, the user begans to condense the water into a super cooled state while it still remains as a liquid. This ball can then be thrown by utilizing chakra and should it strike the opponent he or she would be entirely encased in a hard layer of ice. It should be noted that if the opponent is not freed quickly enough then he would pass out from lack of oxygen. Hyougai no Jutsu (Frozen Armor) Description: By covering their entire body in moisture the user is able to freeze this moisture to the point where it becomes extremely hard but somewhat flexible armor. This armor can withstand up to three attacks that are Genin level and only one Chuunin level attack. While the body looks encased in hard ice, the user is able to move around and perform feats like he would normally be able too regardless of how the ice looks. Katons instantly disperse this armor upon contact. Koori Chiyu No Jutsu Healing Technique Description: A very helpful jutsu when a shinobi has been injured and has no other way to close off a wound. By using moisture in the nearby area the user is able to place this moisture over a bleeding and wound and cause the ice to seal itself over the injury. This will stop the bloodflow from a wound and thus create a bandage of ice that is entirely flexible. This is not a permanent healing, but it is quite usefull when one is in danger of losing a substantial amount of blood. Koori Tsubame No Jutsu Swallow Technique Description: By manipulating the mositure in the atmosphere the user is able to form a rather large group of sharpened kunai shaped icicles. These icicles can be aimed in a general direction and are able to curve around some obstacles like trees and buildings. Once the direction has been decided and these projectiles are sent they are unable to be stopped and may only curve around something once. If these projectiles hit an opponent they will create a patch of ice upon the point of contact, freezing a limb in place if struck in the right area. Hisame Hail Description: A very deadly jutsu that involves manipulating the atmosphere above an opponent. Unknown to the target, moisture above them begins to form into somewhat large and sharp spears. These spears then descend down upon the opponent in a large hail of sharpened ice weaponry. Akakoori Ice Description: A useful jutsu for when a shinobi has been infected with a certain type of poison or other chemical substance. By creating a somewhat small wound upon their hand, the user is able to force moisture into his bloodstream which then finds its way towards the desired poison or substance and begins to drain it out in the form of a red icicle about the size of a senbon needle. This needle contains all of the poison that was within the user and can be used as a syringe of sorts to inject into another foe or just to keep. Jounin Hyougakage Shadow Description: Starting out behind the feet of the user, two streams of ice begin to spread out from behind the user and then head towards the target. These streams act similar to Kagemane and move fairly fast. Once these streams reach a target two large hands grab onto the target and from then on the ice spreads up the opponents entire body, encasing him in ice. This ice is hardened to a nearly unbreakable level. This technique is usually used before a finishing blow. Hyouga Boufuu No Jutsu Storm Description: By focusing a fair amount of chakra into the atmosphere while beginning the spin ones body, the user is able to create an extremely large blizzard in the remote area. This blizzard spans for about thirty meters and turns the visible conditions into nothing but a haze. In addition to this, anyone caught within the jutsu will suffer severe slashes as the ice particles in the air are about the size of senbon. Combined with the rapid spinning of the wind, this can shred into skin fairly easily. The user is protected from these effects by being in the middle of the storm itself. Kaizen Hyougai No Jutsu Glacier Armor Description: By covering their entire body in moisture the user is able to freeze this moisture to the point where it becomes extremely hard but somewhat flexible armor. This improved version of the Glacier Armor allows the user to withstand up to three Chuunin level strikes and only one Jounin level technique. While the body looks encased in hard ice, the user is able to move around and perform feats like he would normally be able too regardless of how the ice looks. Katons instantly disperse this armor upon contact. This armor lasts for two posts. Eiei Reido Zero Description: A technique developed solely for the use of finishing off an opponent once he is encased partially or fully in ice. By using chakra to contract and expand the ice surrounding the opponent, the ice shatters taking anything within the ice itself with it. This jutsu can only be used with the opponents permission. Touketsu Ijin Devil Description: A jutsu that requires a moderate amount of chakra and is a variation on a bunshin technique. By forcing chakra into ice, a large demon comparable to the size of a large Snake summon snakes which attacked Narutos team in the forest of death emerges forth from the element of choice. This large demon is very intimidating looking and is a very hard foe to defeat, only succumbing to Jounin level techniques. When defeated the large devil will explode with the force of an exploding tag while sending shards of sharp ice in all directions as it leaves this mortal coil. Hyougadangan Shot Description: A very deadly jutsu that was invented by the most recent Hyougakage. This jutsu can only be used twice per thread and has been forbidden to use against anyone but an intended target or enemy. Never a sparring opponent or anything similar. By focusing pressure and ice together, two orbs of supercooled water are formed near the users head and are shot towards a target with extreme force. These jets of water have the brute force similar to a Decaying Fist user and are able to cut through Rock and steel with ease. These streams cannot change direction once they are fired and if they make contact with the opponent without killing him, the supercooled water freezes instantly trapping the opponent in an unbreakable cacoon of ice. Makyou Hyoushou (Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors) Description: The user can create a dome of twenty-one mirrors made out of ice to trap an opponent. Twelve remain at ground level, eight are placed above the first twelve and angled toward the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. The user can then enter one of the mirrors and instantly transport to another mirror. If the mirror the user is in is broken, he can leap out of one of the fragments and continue his attack or move to another mirror. The mirrors are able to resist fire techniques almost completely. For every turn that the mirrors are used, minus one jounin jutsu. Kage/Sannin Reinami Wave Description: This jutsu that requires a large water source. By supercooling water to the point where it can freeze nearly anything it touches, the shinobi gets behind the source of water he intends to create and sends forth a giant tsunami of supercooled water towards whatever he intends to attack. The wave causes great destruction, such a level that it could easily defeat an entire army of shinobi. When the wave finally crashes down it instantly freezes into a giant lake of ice, trapping anything and everything caught up within it beneath the ice. Raikou Koori No Jutsu Ice Technique Description: Forming a highly intensified ball of water infront of their hand, the Snow-nin begins to compact the ice into a perfectly formed icicle about the length of a kunai. When the kunai is formed the supercooled water behind it releases all of its pressure behind the kunai sending it at a speed so fast that it cannot be seen. The result of this pressure being released is a loud sonic boom. This kunai can travel for about four miles before it is stopped completely and cannot be redirected once fired. Needless to say that anything caught in it's path will be most unfortunate. Reido Bunshin Clone Description: The ultimate clone technique. Power, finesse and chakra control are focused into this ultimate fighting clone. By draining 50% of the users total chakra, this clone is created out of supercooled water in such a way that it is constantly flowing around in the shape of the user himself. The clone is not solid anywhere but the very exterior of itself. This clone can use a total of two jutsus that the user knows and is fully capable of fighting. The plus side to this clone is that if anything touches the clone it will be frozen immediately due to the supercooled water it is created from. Makyō Hyō Satsu (Demonic Mirror Ice Murder) Description: After the victim is trapped in the user's Demonic Ice Mirrors, the mirrors will explode, damaging all inside while the user, using his speed to get away at the last instant, remains safely outside of the blast. The explosion is leveled S rank but does not affect anyone outside the mirrors. Also note that shards of the mirrors are spread throughout the entire battlefield. Your Rank: Sannin Name of Jutsu: Freezing wind Rank of Jutsu: A. Range of Jutsu:100 ft Jutsu's Element: Hyouton Description: After performing the needed hand signs the user inhales the moisture in the air.They then exhale Creating a white cloud surrounding 100 feet in front of the user. The cloud contains bits of ice and water. If the victim is trapped in the cloud the bits of ice will latch on to them making it hard to move. When the bit of ice have hit the opponent the user snaps his fingers creating a flash freeze with in the cloud. When the cloud disappears the area is a frozen wasteland. Since the ice is a hyouton clan move a extreme flame (a rank) is need to melt the ice. The victim can not break out of the ice seeing as the are in a hibernative state making it the perfect jutsu for retrieval missions.